


Memory Gun

by shxnju



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Post-Weirdmageddon, did somebody say angst, no?, rip bill cipher, the pines brothers are on the boat, whoops too late i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnju/pseuds/shxnju
Summary: "ERASE: STANLEY PINES"It was smart. Even Bill had to admit that.And he did, at the start of things.It was funny, the way they tried to hard to get rid of him, even going so far as to risk a family member, and still it didn't work.He tried to leave the mind of Stanley pines.And then it stopped being so funny.





	Memory Gun

_Bill screamed. He screamed until his stupid fleshy throat was raw, and then some more._

**_This isn’t how it was supposed to be._ **

_He’s not- he’s **Bill Cipher**! A being of pure energy! With no weakness! He’s-_

**_It wasn’t supposed to end this way._ **

_But it did. Those stupid bags of meat outsmarted him, got him inside the head of Stanley Pines, and turned the memory gun on him._

_Erasing him – but Stanley too!_

_And he thought, ‘hah, I lose, but I still win’._

_But no._

_Stanley **regained** his memories._

_And Bill ended up caged in his mind, trapped in the stupid form from one of Stanley’s stupid memories, of him as a kid._

_So Bill Cipher screamed._

Stanley winced, leaning on the side of the boat as he stared at the sea blankly, not really seeing it as he pressed his fingers against his forehead, as if that would ease the harsh drumming.

“Stanley?” He heard his brother call.

“Hm?” Stan murmured, not turning to so much as look at him, as he continued his blank gaze.

Frowning to himself when he got what was barely a response, he walked over to him, stopping beside him. “Are you okay?”

“Wh- Oh. Yeah. I’m fine,” he grunted. “Just a headache.”

This worried Ford. Because, as great as it was that they could get rid of Bill forever, _and_ still have Stanley, something didn’t sit right.

So, whenever something seemed wrong with him, he was immediately worried that it would have something to do with Cipher.

_Bill continued to scream._

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, just- I’ll get something for it. Be right back.”

And with that, Stan walked away, hoping that this headache would ease with medicine.

It didn’t.

But he didn’t tell Ford that. He didn’t want to worry him, after all. Not with how paranoid he was with Bill, still.

And Ford believed him. He always was a good liar, so this didn’t surprise him, even if Ford still kept an eye on him for the remainder of the day.

Nothing happened for the rest of the day (the headache remained), until a few days later, during the night.

Ford was awake – he had been unable to sleep –, and was watching the waves splash over one another.

All was quiet, peaceful.

And then he heard it.

Stanley.

Or at least – it sounded like him. The voice was the same, but it was..

Desperate. Weak, even sounding slightly high pitched. Hoarse, too, like he had forgotten how his own vocal cords worked.

Immediate panic set in, and he caught his breath in his throat.

Forgetting about how peaceful the sea looked at night, he quickly made his way to Stanley’s room, opening the door and watching in the door frame with cautious eyes.

His brother shifted in the bed, expression pained as he struggled against something that wasn’t there.

“Let me- let me out of here-!”

_“Let me- let me out of here!”_

_Bill continued to shout, to scream._

_He tried throwing himself at the bars that held him in a small corner of the old man’s head, but nothing happened._

_He tried using his magic to blast them apart, but nothing happened._

_He tried to spread his power to possess Stanley, but nothing happened._

_He tried to enter his Mindscape, but nothing happened._

**_Nothing happened._ **

_And for the past few months, that had been everything he had known. **Nothing.**_

_Hysteria entered his voice as his dirty, bloody fingers gritted at his hair, tugging as hard as he could._

_“Get me out!”_

Ford swallowed.

It was Bill.

He had always thought that it couldn’t have been that easy, that maybe he had remained somehow, in some way, but- to actually see it become a reality..

He felt sick.

What was he supposed to do?

Should he- talk to Stanley about this? Research a way to remove him from his head? Try to talk to Bill?  
No- definitely not. Interacting with Bill was out of the question.

There would not be a repeat of the first time he spoke to him – of when he **trusted** him.

Swallowing, he forced himself to leave the room, and return to his own.

He wouldn’t tell Stanley about this.

Instead, he’d keep quiet, try to find a way to fix it.

No one could know that Bill Cipher had survived.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
